


Don't Have To Stay

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aramis is ill and Constance stays with him, despite his attempts to protest her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Aramance and this ficlet came to be born out of the attempts to write something completely different.

“You don't have to stay.”

“No? Well I believe I should.”

Opening his eyes at the moment brings sharp stabbing pains to his head. So instead he just slowly his head slightly in the direction her voice is coming from and slowly breathes as best he can.

“Why?”

“This again? Well because for one, no one should be while they have become ill. Another reason would be because Athos asked if I would while he and the others attended to their duties and yours.”

“Your husband won't be suspicious?”

“No. I have told him that you have taken ill and need someone to watch over you until you are better. Which is true. And why he knows that you will be moved to the room that d'Artagnan used to stay in once the others have a spare moment to help move you.”

“Aw I knew you cared.”

For a moment she's quiet and he finds himself wondering if he's overstepped his bounds with her. They are friends and they do care about each other, which is why he teases her about it whenever they happen to be alone. Just as he thinks that he should try to get up and leave, he feels the brush of soft lips against the warm, fevered skin of his forehead.

“You know I do, Aramis.”


End file.
